


Midnight

by nothingeverlost



Series: Storybrooke High [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingeverlost/pseuds/nothingeverlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She couldn't sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> A day after 'Needed and Wanted.' Belle's first night home from the hospital.

It wasn’t easy, getting out of the bed without waking up Nick. He seemed to tense every time she moved, hyper aware of her and ready to wake up the moment he thought he might be needed. He’d fought sleep, even though she knew he’d barely slept at all the night before. He was her dragon, watching over her while she slept.

She couldn’t sleep tonight.

The hospital had release her by mid afternoon. There wasn’t anything wrong with her that bed rest and a healthy diet wouldn’t restore. Nothing wrong but an empty womb. It had only been a few days since she’d been certain about the baby, but so many tiny dreams were shattered.

Nick’s house was never quiet. Like him it was never completely still, the half dozen clocks he’d collected ticking at slightly different times, the old heater humming, the floors creaking slightly under her footsteps. She made it down each step carefully, avoiding the worst offenders. It was a small comfort that she knew his house intimately enough to know which steps creaked and where there was a slight rise in the floor. She could walk all the way to the kitchen without turning on a light.

She only turned on the light above the stove so she could fill the kettle. If she was awake she might as well make tea. it was important to keep hydrated. Her body needed to make new blood to replace what she’d lost. She hovered over the herbal tea; in the last week it had become a habit already. Caffeine was bad for babies. It wasn’t a concern now, though, and she reached for the breakfast tea instead. Her favorite blend. It had been more than two months since she’d been able to visit, but her tea was still in the front of the cabinet.

“You’re supposed to be resting.” She was stirring honey into the tea when the soft Scottish burr informed her that she wasn’t alone. She wasn’t surprised, unless it was about the fact that it had taken him a full ten minutes to wake up and follow her downstairs.

“I couldn’t sleep and I wanted some tea.” She couldn’t lay in the bed any more, looking at the ceiling and fighting the urge to rest her hands on her stomach and imagine things that were never going to happen. 

“I would have gotten it for you.” He’d barely left her side since arriving at the hospital. Twice he’d had to be ordered out by nurses. Once he’d left voluntarily to give her a few minutes alone with Ruby. Other than that he’d been within touching distance. He had to be exhausted.

“You’re more tired than I am, Nick. I can make my own tea.” She stirred it carefully, three times, then tapped the spoon on the rim and rinsed it in the sink.

“You’re here so I can take care of you. There’s nothing wrong with me.”

“I’m here because there’s no place I’d rather be.” She touched her hand to his cheek, over the small cuts and scratches that he said had been the result of rushing. She had her suspicions about that and the limp that was worse than usual. She wasn’t ready to deal with them yet. Neither was Nick; he would only try to protect her from the truth. “The doctor said I was fine.”

“The doctor doesn’t know you.” His lips pressed against her forehead. He’d probably kissed her there a thousand times, but her eyes filled with tears. He might have kissed their child like that. “I can’t do enough to help, Belle, but I can at least make you tea and make sure you get enough rest.”

“I dreamed about him. When I was in the hospital I dreamed about holding a little boy with curly brown hair as soft as yours is, and when I woke up it hurt. I’m scared that I’ll dream about him again.” She held onto the front of his shirt. “And I’m afraid that I won’t.”

“You won’t be alone. I can’t bring him back but I can promise that when you wake up you won’t be alone.” She could feel his fingers in her hair as he held her close. He held her just as close on the couch, letting her lean against his chest and keeping her anchored. Despite the fears and the caffeinated tea she was finally able to fall asleep.

When she woke up he was still holding her.


End file.
